Support members, such as beams, are often used within a load receptacle, such as a truck body, to partition the load within the truck body, or to form supporting joists for vertically-spaced decking structures extending between opposed walls of the truck body. In operation, the beam is extended between the opposed walls of the truck body and anchored thereto to define a partition or supporting joist, as the case may be.